A description is made of the pathologic anatomy and physiology of the major neurologic complications of cardiovascular medical and surgical therapy. These complications are classified according to their etiology, including side effects ad toxicity of drug therapy, cardioversion, open heart surgery, artificial heart valves, carotid endarterectomy, and cardiopulmonary resuscitation.